A Girl Has Needs, I Got A Lot
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Bella sleeps around. Like a lot. When Edward proves unable to fulfill her many sexual needs, she goes in search of finding someone who can, this means sleeping with anyone and everyone she can. Includes graphic sex, threesomes, foursomes, gay, bi and straight Sex. (Each chapter she sleeps with another person)
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Refusal

**Bella's POV.**

I looked across into the liquid golden eyes of my lover and smiled. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to get a paper cut in a house full of vampires." I said he grinned from the driver's side and his hand came over and rested comfortingly upon the bare skin of my lap; the cold didn't bother me.

"Bella, love, I told you not to apologize, you could not stop it. Also, nothing bad happened." he said with a smile. I watched his soft looking lips pull up into a half-smile, that same half smile that made me and all other girls weak at the knees. I nodded to him and forced on a smile. Today was my eighteenth birthday, and Edward and his family had thrown me a birthday party, it was beautiful; with hundreds of white and pink candles spread around the room, a giant, white, three tier cake resting on the piano beside a pile of beautifully wrapped presents— anyone who knew Alice, would have known she had wrapped them herself —and my second family all stood there together, dressed so formally with smiles on their face all for me.

But those smiles vanished when I went to open my first present and gave myself a paper cut. A droplet of blood had fallen onto the carpet. Blood plus vampires equals bad news for me but each and every one of them fought the urge to devour me. I was proud of them.

"Did you see Jaspers face though?" I asked Edward, he nodded and his smile faded. I regretted mentioning the moment it vanished.

"I must admit, he thought about killing you. For a split second but he knew the consequences and he left straight away." Edward said, staring ahead at the road before us, flying through the darkness on the way back to my house.

"I know, I saw his face for a moment and then he was gone. He did well though, so I'm proud." I told him and he smiled.

"He'll be happy to know you're okay with It." he told me. Not long later Edward turned onto my street and even from here I could see Charlie had left the downstairs light on to let me know he'd be watching. He usually tried to sneak a peek at Edward and I when I was dropped off at home, he hated the idea of us kissing anywhere near the house.

Edward parked the car down the road...so we could have a few moments to ourselves. We both turned in our seats to face each other and his hand came up and caressed the edge of my jaw, his cold fingers as gentle as a feather; the tickling almost unbearable.

"Happy Birthday, my Bella." he told me, I looked shyly down at his hand and I felt my cheeks flame with colour and his fingers move up, his index finger brushed past my cheek. "I love it when they do that." his voice barley a whisper before he leant towards me, his hand came up to hold the back of my neck and pull me towards him, I tilted my head and closed my eyes as our lips met and the man I loved kissed me. I felt my own hands come up to hold his arm, hold anything just to have him in my grasp tightly, and even though he held me as gently as physically possible, I still felt enclosed in his arm as if we had become one.

"And I..." I panted when he parted to let me take a breath, "Love it when you do that." he chuckled quietly as we rested our foreheads together. I then had no control over my next action. I leant up to kiss him again, this time with more fire and more passion, as much force as I could in my kiss. I rolled myself up and over upon his lap. His hands gently helped me onto him. I sat there, the harsh denim material of his black jeans rubbed against my bare skin, but I didn't care. In a way it felt good. His hands were on my back, and on my waist, running up and down my hips. My hands ran through those brose feathers, my lips fighting with his own for domination over the others.

"D-Do you want to come inside for a little while?" I asked sheepishly, trying to be brave and strong but in his arms I was his and only his.

"I can't, my love." he told me. No. Today was my birthday, all about me. I know I told him I wanted it to be like any other day but if this is the treatment I get on a special occasion; then I'll take what I can get. My hands came down from the angular edge of his throat, down his chest until I unbuttoned the first few buttons, feeling the soft tuffs of chest hair he had as I did so.

"Bella..." he warned me, while he gently tugged on my lip with his teeth (Again being careful not to bite me, not that I would mind if he did)

My hands left the buttons halfway down and came down; I ran them across his thighs for a second more before my hand slide to his belt buckle and I pulled it out, then I reached for the zipper.

"You sure you don't want to come inside?" I asked.

"I suppose a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt. Because it is your birthday."

"Because it's my birthday." I agreed with a laugh before I kissed him one more time, rolled over and got out the car. I took off the ridiculous black heels Alice had given me and I went to walk across the road, grinning at him. He shot out of the car at vampire speed. Before he approached me I purposely stretched my arms into the air with a fake yawn as I knew doing this would raise my dress along with my arms and he would get a slight glimpse of my behind. I heard him take in a little gasp.

"Tease." he muttered below his breath and I laughed to myself. Then his hands were there, he hauled me up into his embrace, I felt a whoosh of hot air before I stood outside my front door. He kissed me on my cheek before vanishing into nothing. I grinned and walked inside, not waiting to get into my bedroom where he would be waiting for me.

* * *

Charlie had been waiting up for me, as I guessed. But he didn't pry on my night. I gave him the short version about the dress, the cake, the decorations and the presents. He was very surprised at Esme and Carlisle's gifts of plane tickets to see mom. I think he knew though after a moment who would use the guest ticket.

He was yawning the entire time so I sent him to bed, by the time I took put my shoes away, turned off the television, turned off all the lights and got to the top of the stairs, I could hear him snoring. I peeked inside; he had changed and collapsed in his bed. Perfect. I hurried to the bathroom, stripped down into my bra and panties. I wished I had picked out something better, lingerie or something sexy. But this would have to do. I brushed my teeth, sprayed deodorant and made my hair a little messy before leaving and walking into the pitch black bedroom, the only light coming from the window.

"Edward?" I whispered, but heard nothing. I hurried to the window and peered through but it was no use, I knew the car was too far down the street to see anyway. I reached for the lamp but found a hand instead. He turned on the lap and was resting on my bed with one hand behind his head. I chuckled and instantly felt the need to cover up as he stared me up and down. He shot up into a sitting position.

"So beautiful." he told me, kissing my bare stomach, I let my hands run through his hair. Feeling his soft lips on my stomach before he rose, his lips did too and they reached my breasts. I felt instant worry but he just kissed in-between them all the way up to my lips.

"Edward..." His name was a whisper and he silently lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands held them there as our lips met again. I was so warm, so warm even with the window open and his body touching mine. It was to beautiful to have his cold lips and my warm ones meeting.

"You." he kissed my lips. "Are." he kissed my cheek. "So" he kissed my jaw-line, "Beautiful." he kissed my neck with a long, everlasting kiss.

"I love you." I told him. Unable to say anything else. He turned us both and we fell onto the bed. He rested above me, kissing me. I reached down and pulled up Edward's blue shirt, and it came over his shoulders. I felt his fingers tug on the edge of my bra and he moved his arm around my back and quickly pulled it apart. I felt myself loosen, and I feared I wouldn't look as attractive but his hands moved up and down my body, every so often caressing the edge of my breast or nipple. I blushed the entire time. I reached down, and unzipped his pants the entire way, wanting to reach down beneath as I felt myself...growing more and more impatient. I was becoming more...detectable myself and I feared he wouldn't notice. But of course he would notice my wetness, it seemed Edward knew everything, but he was too much of a gentleman to comment on it.

His pants fell down to reveal his pale but muscular legs and I was hit with the full glory of Edward in boxer briefs. I couldn't help stare only at his boxers. Black, and tight against his body. Showing his...equipment quite well against the material. I blushed again and he chuckled, I wanted to be brave. To go for it, to pull his boxers down. Inner demons told me to wait for him, but the urge was too much. I reached forward while he kissed me and my fingers found the bulge in his pants. Only the tip of my finger brushed by him and Edward was gone. It took me a second to realize what had happened.

He stood in the corner of the room, much like he had after our first ever kiss and he looked disgusted with himself.

"I-I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what took over me." He said, he reached down for his pants.

"No! No!" I said way to loud, Charlie could have heard but he was already putting his pants on. "Edward no." I begged. "Please, I liked it. I know you know I liked it. Please"

"I'm sorry, Bella." he apologized. "I could have hurt you then, I'm not ready for that kind of closeness with you, not yet."

"Please, it's my birthday, Edward please. I...I need to." I told him, he didn't put his shirt back on but opened my bottom dawn and pulled on one of the tight white vests, a piece of the many pieces of clothing he kept here. He shook his head and hurried to me, he sat on the bed next to me and I forced him to kiss me.

"Please, Edward, please?" I begged, sadly. He shook his head.

"I know you want to Bella, it kills me to even think the word no but I knew the consequences. I've seen it with the Denali's. I know it's too dangerous right now. Maybe in the close future, but Bella I'm not prepared to do that...with you. Not yet." He said and I knew I had lost the battle and the thrill of my night.

"Will you hold me then?" I asked, he whispered of course and pulled me close to him under the duvet. I let him cuddle me, I let myself cling to him as he did so.

I needed that kind of attention, I'm a girl, us girls have needs but Edward couldn't understand I have very special needs, certain sexual needs I need fulfilling. They ate me alive when I could not express them. I needed help, and despite my love for Edward, if he couldn't be the one to help...I'd have to find someone else to help me with my problem.

* * *

_**Hello, guys! Chapter 1 of brand new story, this one will definitely include a whole lot of graphic sex scenes. The main plot for this story isn't really set in stone, it's kind of meant to be a fun little story, well a long one I guess as there Is no end in sight and could keep going for a long time, that includes Bella sleeping around with a whole lot of men, women, both, and having a dirty time as she finally expresses these sexual needs she cannot control. Warning this chapter was very low in the graphic area, it will get much worse. Also I can probably guarantee that at one point during this story, there will be a chapter where Bella sleeps with your favourite character as in this story...she sleeps with everyone and anyone willing. If you have someone special, a favourite character you want to be involved in a chapter, review or private message me and let me know, maybe a threesome? Foursome? Who knows. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of a very dirty story. **_

_**Question for Chapter One: Review someone you want to read about having sex and I'll add it to the lit of those I already have. **_

_**~FanWriter~ **_


	2. Chapter 2: Jake's Acceptance

**Bella's POV.**

Leaning over the bed, I started to retch and cough my lungs up; my throat sore, red and throbbing, as a rough and angry cough broke through. Charlie hurried in; he was in the middle of putting his boots on and hopped towards me.

"Bella?" he called, dropping onto my bed next to me. "You sound like your dying in here."

"I-I'm not well, dad." I told him, dropping my head onto the pillow. He looked down at me with worried eyes and ran his hand across my forehead.

"Well you don't have a temperature?" he asked, patting it a few times.

"I-it's my throat." I coughed and he nodded and looked at his watch.

"Okay, you're not going to school today. I'll call in and let them know, you want me to stay home today?"

"No." I couldn't cough the word quickly enough, "No, really. I'm just going to rest here, you go." I told him, he looked at me.

"Okay, I'll call up soon to see how you're doing." Charlie told me and I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead once before leaving the room, and believing my lies to easily. I waited in bed, coughing purposely until I heard him yell a goodbye, I coughed one back before I heard his cruiser start and he drove away. I flew out of bed, across the room and yanked my window open; I leaned out into the harsh but also welcome cold and smiled as he vanished beyond view. I hurried to my phone, dialled Edward's number and sat down on bed, I was halfway through a fake cough when he answered.

"Bella?" His voice was urgent.

"Hey." I mumbled to him, and then coughed.

"Are you unwell?" He asked, before I could respond he spoke again. "I am on my way over-"

"No!" I yelled...then coughed again. God I was terrible at this. "No." I mumbled, "It's okay Edward, really. I want to be alone." I told him then cringed. Saying those words to Edward, who I never wanted to be without, hurt me more than it should have but at this moment, it was the truth. Sort off.

"Alone?" he asked, see! Even Edward was confused.

"Yeah..." I egged on. "I just want to sleep it out, please, it'll be okay." I told him. He soon agreed that it would be best I kept warm under the covers than snuggled up to him and cold, I knew he'd be unhappy because of that but I had to get away from him for one day. I had to go and...Do what needed to be done and Edward couldn't know about it, not at all. He had to have no suspicions.

The moment I put the phone down, I shot out of my room, ran downstairs and grabbed one of the pearly white towels and hurried back up to the bathroom. The hot water was so nice against my skin, and the steam just released the nervous tension in the air. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, twice. Blow dried my hair which I never did, shaved _everywhere _and I dressed in a very tight green tank top, shorts and I sat down and waited.

The door bell rang and my heart skipped a beat. My skin felt tingly, like the anticipation would take over me. I got up and ran through the house bare foot. I reached for the front door and pulled it open and smiled my widest smile.

Jacob.

Jacob looked so different. I was only recently still getting use to the fact he, along with the other Quileute boys, were werewolves. He had first phased only a couple of days after I met him, due to the Cullen's return. I got use to it, and Jacob and I bonded a lot after that. He had a hard time keeping his cool now, and the idea of phasing and hurting someone scared him so much, he needed someone to comfort him.

Jacob had changed physically too. When I first met him on La Push, he was only just taller than me, a lanky boy without any real muscle, long soft black hair tied back and a round face and child-like grin. But he stood before me now, around 6ft, with that glimmering copper skin, his short, styled midnight locks, eyes so dark the colour could only be seen in certain light; his T-shirt was tight around his overlapping muscles on his arms, chest and stomach. He grinned, ran his hand through his air and winked at me.

"Hey Bells." he greeted me with that deep, masculine voice. Jacob and I had bonded and his child-like crush had developed, almost impossibly fast, into love. I knew Jacob loved me, and I loved him, but maybe in two different forms of love. I felt my cheeks flame up again, I had to act cool.

_Relax, Bella. _I repeated those words in my head over and over again.

"Hey, Jake." I replied with a smile and before we stepped into the house he grabbed me and held me in a close hug; just holding me like this was hard for him, I knew he didn't want to have to let go. Soon enough he wouldn't. I let his arms close me into his chest, let my head rest on his hard pecks. He smelt of sawdust and the earth, not dirt or mud but he had a natural, forest smell to him.

He rested his chin on my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead, his lips like warm pillows against my skin. I breathed into him, his warm, human (In a way) embrace was so unlike Edward's and I craved to have more. After we parted I kept his hand in mine as we walked inside; his fingers were soft but rough at the same time. As if they had done a lot on their time, a lot of hard work but now were so gentle and carful.

We hurried into the living room and I locked the front door and closed the curtains, Jake eyed me carefully as I did so.

"So, Bella. Why did you want me to come over?" he asked. I turned and slid my hands in my pockets.

"I-I was wondering...If..Um-" It was like guessing the words of a different language.

"Yeah?" he asked grinning.

"If you wanted a glass of water?" He looked confused then, but instead of waiting for a response I hurried across into the kitchen, I hit myself on the side of the head quietly.

"_Stupid_." I muttered to myself as I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and I filled it with water from the tap and lay it down on the kitchen counter just as he walked in.

"Thanks..." he muttered slowly. Dragging the word. He could tell something was up. "So..." he said after taking a long gulp. "You invited me over to give me a glass of water?" I laughed then and he joined in. He took my hand from me and pulled me towards him beyond my will. Usually I'd pull away, warn him he was pressing against both Edward's and my own boundaries but today the words refused to pass my lips. Even he knew today was different. He was leant against the kitchen table, his legs open and I stood between them, his hands caressing my waist and the other massaging the skin on the back of my hand. I had my hands out straight though against his shoulders to keep the distant.

Whether or not to keep him back or to restrain myself, I didn't know.

"Something's different with you today, Bella?" he said, I just looked down.

"I conditioned?" I suggested, knowing it wasn't what he meant. He flashed me a smile of pearly white teeth and bit his lip. I wanted to bite that lip...

"No." he said, "But your hair does smell like raspberries. But that's not what I mean, you just seem too...open." he said. I wanted to be open, in so many other ways than this. Then I realized what I had been thinking and blushed again, refusing to meet his eyes. "Is it Edward? Has something happened."

"Has something happened?" I repeated, then chuckled and pulled away completely before slamming my hands down against the counter. "_Nothing's_ happened." I spat mostly to myself, feeling that rush of pleasure disappear at the mention of Edward's name. It took Jacob a few minutes but I guessed he got it when he gasped and went.

"Oh!" I spun and looked at him, biting my trembling lip.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to hear this but...I can't handle it any more. I-I have need's Jacob and he- he just refused to help, so-so-"

"So you thought I could help satisfy..." he stopped and pulled me back towards him, he leaned close, his lips next to my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. "Your needs..." he bit the lobe of my ear and my knees trembled, shaky breaths broke through my lips and I leaned into him.

"please" I whispered into his neck, allowing the burning heat from his body warm my cold skin. He was confused but shook off his leather jacket and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him, his skin hot on mine like a soft water bottle. The thought made me chuckled lightly into his shoulder. I then looked up into his eyes, wondering if I was doing the right thing, but the next thing I knew I was kissing him. It was so different kissing Jacob than it was kissing Edward. With Edward his lips were harsh and cold, but felt good. With Jacob his lips were warm and plump, soft against my own, moulding around my mouth. I clung to Jacob, holding his body closed to mine, our torsos pressed up against each other.

"Bella." he breathed my name and he pulled his lips back.

"What?" I asked angrily, why did he stop when it felt so good? He looked down at me, with clear confusion in his eyes but before he could finish I let my hand slid down from his shoulder and clench his shirt, as if my body was worried he'd suddenly vanish from my grasp.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked, his hands grasping my waist.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I gasped before our lips mashed together then pulled apart so I could continue. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" He laughed then and his hands came down to cup my backside and I blushed.

"Not a chance, but if Edward finds out...your relationship will be-" I shut his worries up with another forceful kiss and his hands, still holding my backside hurtled me up into his arms as he stalked out of the kitchen and towards the staircase.

* * *

The idea of pulling away from Jacob's lips was horrific, but I was going to pass out of lack of oxygen. I pulled away but his lips never left, they moved up and down my neck.

We lay on my bed; he had come in moments ago, dropped me down and crawled on top of me. I lay, with my hands teasing his waist and the band of his jeans, while his hands caressed my body, his fingers running up the bare skin beneath my shirt. He leaned down, to kiss my collar bone and I stared at the ceiling, seeing stars.

"Bella." He muttered into my burning skin.

"Yeah?" I panted.

"H-How far do you want this to go?" I felt my skin crawl with worry, not out of disgust...but out of worry. Or was that curiosity I was feeling? He pulled back and I missed the feeling of his lips on my skin instantly. He looked me in the eyes, which were less than inches away from his. My hands came up and held his head close to mine, our foreheads together.

"A-all the way." I whispered shyly, wondering partially if my cheeks could get any redder.

"Are you sure?" he asked and once again I hushed him up with a kiss. His hands were more urgent now, and I realized he had been holding back before. We rolled over while kissing, and then rolled back over we almost fell off the bed. We laughed as we kissed, which made it some much funnier but I needed this. It felt so good. He then leaned up and yanked off his shirt and it was in the corner of the room, he came back down to kiss me while his hands fiddled with his belt. I realized he was getting naked.

_Well yes, Bella, Getting naked is kind of an essential part of sex! _

God I'm an idiot.

I lifted my shirt up above my head and looked down. Couldn't I have chosen a more...seductive bra? But it appeared Jacob was fine with the choice. He stared at my body for a moment, his hands running down my neck, down my chest and my stomach before he continued his kisses up and down my body. I lay with my hands flat against the bed while he lowered himself, kissing more and more, nipping with his teeth every so often. The worry that if I were bit, I wouldn't become a vampire was reassuring.

Eventually his hands came up and his fingers slid into the belt loops on my shorts and he looked up at me, an unspoken question. It took me a few seconds but I nodded, sure this is what I wanted. He buttoned my shorts and slid them down, I let him move my legs and throw my shorts to the side. I was worried, if I looked down would I see his scared face? But when I finally looked down he was not looking...there...he was looking at my face. He came all the way back up to kiss me some more, which was nice. His own pants were shuck off then and he was in his black boxers.

Then I felt it and gasped while he kissed me.

Something had rubbed against my thigh, something large, and wet and something I knew wouldn't fit in me.

"Jake..." I started, going to tell him to stop because I knew this would kill me, but then his hands moved further into my legs, inches from my panties. I could feel my own embracement, my body alerting any others that I was certainly enjoying it. I felt so embarrassed, knowing he could not only sense but probably sense my attraction. His fingers inched closer and I felt my legs wanting to close on his hand, not letting it go.

_Forget it_. I told myself, _just go for it!_

Then I nodded and, using my own hands, slid down my panties. Jacob, understanding I was ready slid off his own boxers and we slid beneath the cover. I lay there, with him crawling upon me. I held his warm body to me as he took his place between my legs and I closed eyes, awaiting certain pain but ready for the pleasure that would soon follow.

"Do you have?" I asked but he answered my question and slid it on.

Then it happened. I felt him, his stupidly warm member slid inside me, it felt wrong at first. Like this intrusion was unnatural. It hurt, it stung like something was tearing inside me. I felt the warmth of something else then when he pulled out, and I knew the warmth that trickled down my leg was the blood. This was natural. I had been told in school and stuff, but it felt so different.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked,

"I'm good, keep going." I told him, though this was the truth it would be hard for him to believe seen as though tears rolled down my cheeks. He looked confused but my kiss reassured him. Jacob's hips moved slowly at first, his member inside me slid up and down, I could feel it rubbing against my insides. It didn't feel good, but the pain was lessening and after a while I needed him to pick up the pace. Like he read my mind he got faster.

I still cried, still felt the sting of pain as he thrust into me, panting my name, his hands though were still soft of my shaking skin and his kiss was just as gentle. It wasn't long later that his touch, inside me felt good, felt nice like he was rubbing against the spot that just made every cell shiver with pleasure and made my blood boil. Jacob leant against my chest, my breast bouncing with his movements, I stared up at the ceiling and it wasn't long later than I knew he was coming to a finish.

I felt my own insides tingling, writhing in and out, wanting more.

"Oh Bella!" he called into the pillow and he came to a sudden shock. I could feel his own release in me, still in the condom but I could feel it. After a while he kissed me some more before rolling onto his side. I lay, watching his chest rise and fall and I grinned.

He finished but I had not then I realized that the worse was over.

I was no longer a little virgin. I had tasted the sweetness of sex and I wanted more.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update but was finishing my other main story. I'm working some more on this one now while continuing others. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as detailed as some of you might as hoped but I hope it was good enough for now at least. It has been a while since I wrote a sex scene and even then that last one I wrote was a scene including two males. I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Question for Chapter 2 is...**

**Do you think Jacob should have been the first one Bella sleeps with or did you think another would suit more? **

**~FanWriter~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Mike's Quickie

**Bella's POV.**

You get those people, who have sex at least ten times a week and who act like it's nothing, those who lost their virginity with some douche bag in a closet at a party and who came out acting like it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't one of those people. I wasn't a virgin anymore. I had sex, _me!_ Having sex. With a super hot werewolf with a rocking body. I was glad he was my first, I mean...sure I wish I had Edward, my true love but Jacob was runner up, second best. I knew he loved me, I knew he would do the job justice and that he did.

As I sat, smiling to myself in the middle of the classroom, the next day, I still felt as if I could feel his breath on my neck, feel his hands running up and down my goose-bump covered bare legs, and still feel him inside me, thrusting into me. I bit my lip and looked down at my notepad, doodling and blushing with nervousness, as if the others in the classroom could tell what shy little Bella Swan had been doing the day before.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate against my leg...again and I checked to see if Mr. Corkman was watching, he wasn't so I pulled my phone out and I read the message beneath the table. It was from Jake.

'JUST ITCHING TO GET A TASTE OF YOUR LIPS, OF YOUR BODY X 3"

I felt my cheeks flame...again and I looked around the quiet classroom shyly, as if expecting someone to have read the message too and would embarrass me by saying something but everyone was listening to the teacher yap on and was doodling. The girl who usually sat next to me was seriously ill today, which meant the entire class I could text without anyone seeing the messages. I peered down and replied quickly.

"HEHE, ME TOO. I NEED YOU AGAIN. XOXO 3"

I almost laughed aloud when I slid my phone away. I had discovered, since last night that I could be a very dirty girl.

* * *

I needed Jacob inside me. Like now. I sat at the lunch hall, all of my friends chatting around me while picking at their dinner trays. I simply sat, staring out the glass doors but only imagining Jacob walking in, unzipping his pants and tearing mine off. I bit my lip again, to stop me panting.

"Bella!" Someone said highly and I spun and everyone was staring at my plate of food. Only now did I notice I had been using a spoon to try cutting my meat. I looked up to meet the tight, blue eyes of Mike. His eye brow came up questionably and I dropped my spoon and slouched back, covering my face with my hands and rubbing my eyes. I felt someone scoot closer to me— Course it would be Mike —and his arm came around my shoulder. I would usually shrug it off and ignore him but I couldn't be bothered with anything today, not when the only thing on my mind, was something I wanted somewhere else.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Fine-" I snapped, and he shrugged and sat back but I reached out and held his shoulder.

"Sorry." I replied. "I'm just...out of it, today, I um. Guess." I told him.

"Are you sick?"

"I'm a very sick girl." I said, not in the same context but he instantly shot to his feet, taking me with him. The rush of air was almost thrilling and his strength surprising.

"Mike?" Jessica asked in a high tone, her bouncy curls flying around, her flawless hands rose in a shrug and a confused expression on her face; she scowled at me as if I were going to run off with her boyfriend.

"I'll be backing soon, Jess." he said, already walking the two of us around the circular table, holding my wrist tightly. "Bella's not well, I'm going to take her to the nurse, then I'll be back." he said.

"Mike." I said, he didn't listen as he pulled me from the lunch hall and down the corridor. "Mike!" I urged, yanking my wrist free in the empty hall.

"C'mon Bella." He said.

"I'm fine, really. I didn't mean-"

"Bella if you're sick I'm taking you to the Nurse and she'll send you home." he said. Wait a second...home. Where Charlie would not be yet, Edward's on a hunting trip, the house is empty. I'd be alone. I could give Jacob a call.

"Oh Mike!" I exclaimed, purposely buckling my knees and grabbing onto him as I fell into his arms. I fluttered my eyes. "I feel so weak, so ill." I said. Jesus...I'm a terrible actress. But he believed it and hurried me along to the nurse's office. While in there the nurse turned to us.

"My dear!" she exclaimed, hurrying me to the bed where I sat, forcing myself to shake and drift from side to side. She questioned me and then confirmed I was really ill. She's good at her job. She hurried off to call my father but I assured her I was well enough to drive, she told me no but after bugging her she agreed as long as she could call my father to ask if I were allowed to drive. Charlie would be cool with it.

When she left I sighed and Mike leant against the bed next to me.

"You okay Bella?" He asked and I nodded in response. Was I okay? Of course I wasn't okay. I was continuously horny, I wanted—no, _needed_, —to have sex. Ever since Jacob pulled out of me I missed the feeling, missed the pleasure of not only sex for me but the fact I was pleasing him. I needed it, needed the thrill. Needed sex.

Mike reached out and held my hand, I wanted to pull but was shocked. Mike's hand was warm, and soft and gentle, so much like Jacob's was when he held my hands yesterday. I even forced myself to look up just to check it was Mike and not Jacob. I knew I should have pulled away from Mike, but it felt so nice. His hand on my own

Mike. He must be a virgin. I know he and Jessica hadn't had sex yet. She had told me how he bugged her but she wasn't ready. But Mike was. Mike? _No. Bella. No._ Mike is...Mike. The idea of being with him that way, was wrong. Just wrong. But when he leant forward pulled me close to hug me, I couldn't help but lean up further to kiss his lips.

_Oh shit_.

We sat there, in the quiet, both just looking confused. His grasp loosened on me and he looked at me with wild eyes. Shocked. I felt my heart pumping, my fingers clenching the paper on the nurse's bed. Wanting to hold him tightly. I needed sex now, and if Jacob wasn't here. I'd take what I could get. I slammed my lips against Mike's again and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Mike was different to Edward and Jacob. Edwards kiss was cold, and rough. Jacob's soft and warm, Mike was just...normal. But it would do.

Mike yanked away from me and stood with his back against the wall. His hand up to cover his mouth. "Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up." I said, knowing his voice would be enough to stop me. I hurried forward and held him to the wall, kissing him. His lips were out of control, they didn't know where to go as I forced myself on him. Mike's hands were up in the air, I moved them down. One on my waist, the other to hold my breast. Mike was already out of breath, and shaking.

"Bella. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I'm horny." I told him honestly and I reached down and unzipped my own pants. He stared down at me with wide eyes, but a smile on his face. Before he could speak I pointed to his own pants. "Take em off." I ordered and he obeyed my command. He unzipped them just a little before he scanned the room and shook his head.

"Bella, we can't. We'll get caught." But I didn't listen. I had already pulled my jeans down behind my backside and down to my ankles. Mike stared at my legs, and at my crotch. I couldn't help but blush, already feeling how wet I was getting. I used my own hand to slide down my pants, feeling the very little stubble of shaven skin and found my entrance. Mike just watched with his mouth open, wide open. I pulled my hand away and grabbed him and kissed him again. I forced my body up against his, rubbing my crotch into the bulge in his jeans. I reached down while kissing, fiddled with his pants until they slumped down around his ankles and I didn't even look at I reached slid down his boxers and reached for what I needed.

Mike was shaved, completely shaved without even the trace of remaining hair. It was strange. Jacob wasn't hairy, trimmed. But Mike was all shaven. Mike's member wasn't as big as Jacobs but was warm beneath my fingers. I moved him to the table and he hopped up as I massaged his member, feeling my fingers trace the head, tug on the skin. Mike's moans were getting louder.

I leant down and came to face with his member. His hands guided my head forward, his fingers twisting in my locks as I took him in my mouth. I couldn't describe the taste, except salty. It wasn't a nice taste, but I did enjoy it. I could feel him in me, pushing his way to the back of my throat, I tried not to gag but the more he forced my head down the deeper he went and the more I gagged. He seemed to enjoy it. After a while I knew the nurse would be returning, and I had nothing but a mouth full of pre-cum and went panties. This was meant to be for me, not for him. So I shot up, kissed him. (He didn't care about the cum I passed into his mouth) and he dropped down. He lifted me up by the waist and dropped me upon the table. I gasped and laughed at his strength, how weak I thought he was. He didn't hesitate before opening my legs, lifting one over his shoulder and forcing his way in-between my folds that's when the pleasure finally came rushing back.

* * *

"Okay Bella, your father says you're okay to go home. He said for you to call him when you get there." The nurse told me and I nodded, grinned, thanked her and walked out of the office. Mike on my feels. She stared after the two of us, wondering why all of a sudden I was smiling and walking happily towards the entrance. When we turned the corner Mike didn't hesitate before grabbing my shoulders and slamming me against the wall. His lips had domain over my own and his hands massaged the wetness seeping through my jeans. I grinned and slid out of his grasp.

"Ready to go again?" I joked and he nodded. He looked around, as if he were going to suggest we go somewhere but I shook my head.

"You got lucky, Mike." I told him, "Don't expect me to commit to you." I said, he nodded, disappointment on his face. "But..." I told him, smiling. "If I ever need a good quickie in school, you're my man. You're not half bad." I threw my coat over my shoulder and walked out of the glass doors into the cold, feeling sassy, feeling satisfied but I needed more.

I'd had the wolf. I'd had the human. I needed something new. Edward wasn't willing to help, not yet. Maybe another Cullen was?

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys, sorry not updating so soon but here is chapter three. First of all I know a lot of people hate the Idea of Bella with Mike, I don't ship them but- despite the unrealistic nature of this story- I was looking to go in the course of whom Bella would really go to next. Bella knows who likes her that way and who doesn't. If you think about it, who other than Edward and Jacob, has been dying to get Bella to like him. Mike. From now on it may vary depending on who I want but the last line of this chapter hints to which it may be.**

**Question for Chapter 3 is...Was Mike's Quickie to quick? **


	4. Chapter 4: Carlisle's Examination

**Bella's POV.**

I stared at Charlie with panic clear in my eyes and anger clear in his own. "Why did you do that?" I half-yelled at him, watching my tone.

"Bella!" he complained, rising to his feet from the chair before the television, which played his favourite game— I knew if he had bothered to get up and actually turn away from the game it meant he was seriously annoyed —and his nostrils flared and he pointed his finger at me. "You've been terrible this week, your throat, feeling faint in school. I didn't want to risk it-"

"-So you called Carlisle?" I freaked as I turned and paced across the room with my hands running through my hair.

"I don't know what you're worried about, Bells." he complained, slumping back down and popping open another can of beer. I shot daggers at him from across the room. What was I worried about? I had been pretending to be ill all week and Charlie, paranoid as usual, called Carlisle, Edward's father and another vampire to come and give me a kind of home examination. I knew when Carlisle arrived, he'd check me over and he'd know there was nothing wrong. He'd be able to tell my lies before I could even finish them and I knew he'd mention it to Edward. Edward would pry into the last few days, read a few minds. I knew if he thought about the day I came home, he'd remember me telling him how Mike brought me to the nurse's office. If he caught a glimpse of Mike's memory, just a glimpse, then it would all be over. All of it. It would be out in the open. No Cullen could know about my sexual fantasies.

Charlie went to speak but I stormed upstairs and into my room. I paced around for a few minutes, just thinking. Carlisle would be here soon, I had to do something. I had to make myself appear sick, I knew I was hoping for the impossible but I had to try trick a vampire (With precise and perfect senses) that I was sick. I couldn't do it. I was going to fail.

* * *

The moment the sleek bar car pulled onto the street I grabbed the hot water bottle I had been holding to my forehead and launched it out of my room and into Charlie's. I had also been moving around so fast I was really sweating and I shot to my bed and slid under the covers. Great. I was hot, had a temperature and was sweaty. This is good, maybe I can pass off for sick.

Who am I kidding? I am so screwed.

I could hear them, hear Carlisle's knocks and hear Charlie rush to the door, their small talk about how grateful Charlie was for Carlisle taking time out of his important schedule to come visit me. I stared across my dimly lit bedroom; the only lights came from the dull lamp in the corner and the fairy lights hanging above my bed. I shifted further into the bed, as if I could hide from him but the next thing I knew Charlie walked in with Carlisle right behind him.

Charlie shifted out of the light of the landing and I saw him. He still wore his work clothes, his black straight trousers, ironed so neatly by Esme. His long white coat draped down to his the backs of his knees and he wore a pale blue buttoned up shirt with a tie to match. His hair, a fair blonde (Almost white, really) was swept back stylishly of his head. Then his eyes met me and I knew that second he could tell I was as fit as a horse.

"Hello, Bella." he greeted me in a tone that suggested something was up, but Charlie suspected nothing. Carlisle walked into the room and he walked slowly towards my bed, setting his doctors bag down on the desk. I eyed him carefully for a few seconds before gulping down that worry and replying.

"Hi, Carlisle." was all I could choke out.

"Well doc-" Charlie started but the ringing of the house phone echoed upstairs and Charlie excused himself and hurried to get it, closing the door behind him. Oh no. I tried not to meet Carlisle's eyes but I felt a pull to them the closer he got to me, and then he was on his knees by the side of my bed, his face inches from mine. My panicked breathing echoing in the deafening silence but he was as still as a statue, no indication he was anything other than just that. He raised his hand and I watched those soft, gentle fingers come up. Then I saw the thermometer and he smiled.

"Open your mouth and hold this under your tongue, please." I obeyed his command. He watched it carefully, and then his eyes came up to meet mine questionably. "Bella?"

"-Well." Charlie said, hurrying back inside. "Bells, I've got to go, they need me downtown, someone's been mugged." he told me.

"But-" I started. The idea of being alone with Carlisle, here in my house, alone, just horrified me. Out of all the Cullen's, Carlisle had to be smartest, if anyone would figure out what I had been up to with Jake and with Mike, it'd be him. Oh god how would he take it if he did find out? Would he instantly shame me, leave to spill the bad news to his family and to Edward! My heart beat started to elevate and I could tell Carlisle knew this too. He blinked and looked at me carefully before looking back over at Charlie.

"Did you want to reschedule, Charlie? That is of course if you are uncomfortable with me continuing my examination without your observation?"

Charlie shook his head and scoffed, "Of course not, Carlisle, I'd trust you with my life, I'm sure Bella can handle it without me. Right Bells?"

"Dad-" I said but choked on my words.

"Okay then, see ya later." and with that Charlie left me alone with Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

"Well Bella." Carlisle said quietly a few moments after we heard my father leave through the front door, get into the cruiser and drive down the street. I didn't say anything but watched him intensely, burrowing my eyes into his own, searching for a hint that he knew my secret. After a while he didn't say anything so I replied.

"Yes?" Then he leant forward and plucked my chin up with his index finger and his lips pressed against my own once. I kept my eyes open, staring at the pale white of his eye-lids while his lips, soft yet firm, moulded with my own. I gasped, this alerted him and he leant back, his eyes opened and only now did I realize how much they reminded me of Edwards. I couldn't help but throw myself out of bed; but then, having nowhere to go, I just stared at him from across the room.

"Bella-"

"-What was that?" I asked loudly, indicating to where I had been laying moments before. He rose to his feet and smiled at me before looking down. He wasn't biologically related to Edward but they shared that seductive half-grin. I felt a rush of air, as if the window had been opened and the air sucked from the room through that small square, but when I opened my eyes Carlisle was gone and the window closed, but it had not been opened. It was the speed of his movements that had caused the rush of air, in less than a second he had moved around my bed, across the room until he stood before me. His arms held me to his chest, hauling me off the ground and he kissed me again.

Like a normal person would, I tried to fight off. Confused by Carlisle's actions, I yelled at him despite his lips locking upon mine. But then his hand caressed the crease of my back, his lips left my own but didn't stop touching, they brushed against my jaw line, out of fear of falling, I hitched my leg around his waist and found it fit perfectly. Then his breath, the scent of faded mint, hit my face, his golden eyes shimmering in the dull light. I then found I didn't want to let go of him, I couldn't tear my fingers off his lab coat if I wanted too.

"Bella." he breathed, his lips nipping the skin on my neck.

"Y-you know?" I asked, and he chuckled, the vibrations running into my throat.

"Of course." he replied with another kiss to my throat, my head fell back in awe and I blushed. He knows about me with Jake and Mike. "How?" he spoke as if reading my mind. "Mike brought his father to the hospital for a check up, he's been bad. Mike brought his father in directly after school. I could still smell his seed in his pants; I could smell you on his clothes, your breath touched by his own." I didn't reply. I was so stupid. Not thinking about who would find out!

"And with Jacob?" I asked as he was spinning me and pinning me against the wall, the sheer pressure of his pelvis on my own could have held me there.

"Jacob?" he asked, and he stopped kissing and looked at me.

_Shit..._

"You are a very naughty girl, Bella Swan." he told me. I let my head hit the wall, let my arms fail out as he kissed me, his fingers tearing pieces of material from my shirt.

"And you're not? Mr. Cullen?" I laughed. "Are you not currently fondling a young girl while your wife awaits you at home?" I said as formally as could, to speak with the correct language as the Cullen's did.

"Think of this as a...full body examination." he laughed and he lay me down on the bed. I didn't get to see him again before he landed on me, his pants already by his ankles. I wrapped my own burning legs around his cold hard waist, I leant into his shoulder, preparing myself for the third time in two days I would be penetrated, by a third man also. Then I felt his member brush against my entrance before sliding it's way inside carefully. I expected to feel even a little sting of pain as Carlisle slid inside me, but there was no pain. If anything a numbing feeling from the cold of his member.

Sex with a vampire equals one of the most pleasurable things. The thing I loved with Jacob and with Mike were the warmth, the soft flesh, the beating hearts and the passion of our sweaty bodies rubbing together. But with Carlisle, his member was as hard as can be, and as cold as ice. I would have cringed at the thought of being so cold up there, but it felt good. I could feel his foreskin sliding back and forward in me, with each thrust, a jolt of pleasure ran through me and I called out, not in pain, but in ecstasy. I couldn't stop my body from going rigid as he held me to the bed.

At one point, during the dizziness I cried out louder than I had been doing, he slid so far in it was as if his member had squeezed every pleasuring nerve in me and he chuckled at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I breathed quietly into his ear as he thrust again and again.

"Do not apologise, it's all natural. You are close to finding your orgasm...and it is a turn on for myself." he admitted. Finding my orgasm? Holy shit. I had only felt the pleasure while they worked and when it was over, that was it. But Carlisle kept going; slow at some points to let me control my body, then so fast I was sure he was just a blur. His fingers grasped my forearm tightly, I would for sure bruise but it didn't stop me. I felt him hit that spot again, that caused my own waist to thrust into his own, then again and again and again, with each thrust another cry escaped my lips.

"Carlisle!" I cried, afraid of what would happen but I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt as if that spot had burst, but I felt no pain. That pleasure that was pulsing, it attached itself to every cell in my body, to every vein and carried the pleasure with it as it ran. I felt my body shaking under him, breathing heavily as it continued, as he continued to thrust despite my frail attempts to help him. I couldn't see, my eyes closed and I couldn't open them. My arms ached with his grasp and my legs hurt from holding them around him, then when the pleasure finally came to a stop I let my body fall limp. He came to a stop then but continued to kiss my throat at my jaw. I was covered in sweat and was panting like a dog. He kissed me on the lips before pulling back. I looked at his member, long and throbbing with the need of being released. He smiled as he reached for his boxers.

"L-Let me..." I breathed, reaching for him, wanting to return the favour.

"You don't have to do that, Bella." he told me. "This night has been immaculate, I cannot thank you enough for that, and I cannot expect you to continue." He said but I didn't hesitate before I held him with two hands and pumped his member. He stood there smiling down at me, as I pumped him, yanking as hard as I could, down to the base of his shaft then back up, cupping his balls with my other hand. Every so often I'd give him a lick and taste that familiar taste of cum, but with an added something this time and he's whisper my name as if in a dream, as his hand caressed my head. He took over nearing his own end, and I let him release himself over my bare chest. I lay there as he came, feeling the happiest I had in a long, long time. He cleaned me up, and I let him. He dressed himself while sliding my own knickers back on, kissing my inner thigh as he did so. Then he was dressed again, his hair which had been messed during our time, was just as neat as before.

Then he slid another top over my shoulders, a thinner and less heavy top. Then he reached for his bag.

"What about-" I asked form my bed and he smiled.

"Don't worry. I know very well how to cover my tracks, none of the others will ever detect a hint of you on me, I know how to hide my thoughts from dear Edward, however Mike and Jacob do not so be sure to keep them apart until you figure out exactly where you are going with your experiments, dear Bella. As for tricking Charlie, tell him I examined you and concluded you have a simple flu and infection in your chest. It should blow over in a couple of days with these-" Carlisle placed a small box of tablets on the table. "These are sugar pills, pills that do nothing to the body whatsoever, yet they help trick the patient into thinking they help. They are also called Placebo pills. He will not notice this as the box is a different box. As for your shirt, tell him i recommended you stay cool and the other shirt was keeping in your body heat. " he said and I nodded from under the covers, still sweaty, still turned on, still shaking from my orgasm and still ready to be taken again.

"Carlisle?" I asked, blushing to myself.

"Yes? Bella?"

"Thank you." I said, he wasn't the first vampire I had desired, but beggars can't be choosers.

"No. Thank you."

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Maybe not the vampire you were expecting but here you go. Bella and Carlisle, hopefully I did well with Bella's orgasm. I don't know how a female orgasm feels but I did my best with the knowledge I had. Enjoy.**

**Question for Chapter 4 is...**

**Was the Orgasm enough or should I have added more detail into it. **

**~FanWriter~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Alice's Vision

**-Bella's POV.**

This past week the sun had been shining down on Forks and it was so warm it reminded me of my time in Phoenix. This meant the Cullen's, Edward specifically, couldn't return to school. I was one lucky girl. This extra few days of sunlight with give me more time to figure out a way to hide what I had done with Jacob and Mike from Edward, who within seconds would read their thoughts, see their memories and learn of my cheating. Then my love life with the man of my dreams would be over.

I lay across Edwards's chest, resting my head at the base of his throat, his skin shimmered and reflected the light as if he were made of diamonds around his bedroom; Edward hummed my lullaby to me as I rested, feeling the cool breeze from the open balcony doors fly by. When he finished I felt the sides of my mouth pull up into a smile, I couldn't help it. I brushed away a tear and he chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry." I told him, leaning up with a smile. Edward's voice, no, even his hum, made me so emotional at times. He leant up and his arms cocooned me into his chest and his lips came down to meet mine. I had to admit it, out of all the kissing I had ever done, with Jacob, Mike and Carlisle; no one could match Edward's soft touch. No one's hands felt like his own on my arms, no one's body felt so right touching my own. Yet I knew I could not have Edward to the full extent I needed, which meant for the time being my love for him was overcome by my need for pleasure and that need would choose who, when and where.

I broke apart and met his eyes, I felt as if he knew what I had been doing, but wouldn't admit it to myself or even to himself. I'd rather go on smiling and kissing his lips rather than knowing he knew. Then we were kissing again, our lips mashing together. His hand ran up the back of my neck and into my hair, my own clenched his bronze locks tightly, not wanting to let him go. He lifted us and rolled over until he lay above me, pinning me to the bed. I let him take control, let his hands explore me. All I ever wanted was for him to let go, to take me as his own. It seemed that was going to happen. Our kisses grew harsher, his hands rougher on my fragile skin— when he had asked me about the bruises, I had told him I did them to myself in my sleep. Edward seemingly believed me —and his crotch was rubbing against my own. Was this going to happen?

Then he let go of my lips and leaned into my neck, breathing hard. Over his shoulder I could see his hands grasping the bed sheets tightly, like this was the hardest thing in the entire world. Then he sat up and looked away. Of course it wouldn't happen now. The house was full with the Cullen's who could hear everything and Edward wouldn't be so easy to persuade. _Damn it!_

I didn't argue, not when I knew the others could hear. I just sat up and put my hand on the back of his neck. His eyes met mine and silently he apologized, I nodded once and kissed him again on the lips. This action, letting him know I was okay with it, was a total lie. I understood it, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"Make yourselves decent!" A high voice sang from outside the door. My cheeks flamed and Edward coughed nervously. We sat up,

"Yes? Alice?" Edward asked and his little sister shot through the door smiling. She looked beautiful as always. She wore a skirt which flared in every direction just above her knees, a pink coloured shirt with came down almost past that shirt and a white waste coat over the top. Her boots were thick and heeled. She grinned at me with those full lips and her golden eyes scanned the room.

"Edward, you need to start getting ready." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked, his brow raised but she just looked away from him and out of the balcony doors. At that moment, as if on cue, the entire room dulled to a dark grey and I spun. The sun was hidden behind clouds all shades of grey, the wind was picking up and Alice chimed a laugh.

"A storm is coming?" I asked, panicked. "A storm?" I asked again but Edward smiled and shot to his feet.

"Baseball." he grinned and Alice nodded but then Edward's smile faded. "But Bella told Charlie she would be here all night studying, I can't go and-"

"I'm staying." Alice said with a smile, "I have an assignment I need to finish for English tomorrow."

"Alice, you could start and finish that walking down the hall to the classroom, and write a better essay than anyone else."

"That's not the point." she sighed, hopping down next to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder tightly. "I don't see Bella as much, it'll be fun to the spend the night with her. If she wants to, that is?"

"Uh...sure." I replied absent minded. I watched the sky; how could it go from a sunny afternoon to a dull grey day so quickly? It was the universe punishing me for letting my games go on too long, it was letting me know soon enough the Cullen's would return to school and it would be out.

"You sure you don't want me to stay." Edward asked, his finger moving a lock away from me. I snapped back into reality and looked down, blushing.

"Of course I do but I want you to go have a good time, plus-" I said looking up at Alice. "I need a girly night." Both Edward and Alice exchanged looks. That lie was so un-Bella. But they shrugged it off and Alice hugged me tighter. I hugged her back, she smelt nice, of periwinkle or jasmine. Something exotic. Edward hurried to his wardrobe, searching for something he could wear. Tonight was going to be awful. Not only does it mean when the weekend ends, Edward and the others will be returning to school, it also means I have to try act normal around Alice who, out of them all, could literally bug me forever until she discovers my secret.

* * *

The Cullen's had left ten minutes ago; Alice and I were left behind. And I already felt like tearing my hair out. I had guessed Alice would instantly know something was wrong with me and bug me, but she didn't have a clue. In fact she bugged me more about the "Girly" things we were going to do. I think I prefer the alternative.

I watched her rummage through her closet (Which used to be an ensuite bathroom she had to turn into a closet) to try find something that would match my skin tone. I really wished I had just left when they asked. After a few moments I decided I had to tell her I needed to leave. Maybe that I had left the tablets Carlisle had given me at home and I needed them. I usually loved spending time with Alice, but tonight, during everything that's going on, she really doesn't help.

"Alice, I-"

"What is it Bella?" she asked. I stared gob-smacked at the girl. She had pulled her jeans down to her ankles and lifted her T-shirt up over her head. She shook off the jeans, leaving her stood there in her tight black, lace bra and panties. I felt my cheeks flame for an unknown reason and I found myself doing anything to avoid looking in her direction.

"Um..." I couldn't continue. My eyes were in control and dragged my head back to look at her. I found myself envious of her flawless, luminous skin, her tiny, elfin and perfect features. Her eyes held no portrayal of hunger and were a golden then reflected like they had their own light source. Her breasts were perfectly tear-drop shaped, looking so much bigger than usual compared to the tininess of the rest of her body. I wished I was more like her and didn't have such a flat chest.

It was enough for Jake, Mike and Carlisle though.

"Bella!" Alice chimed, snapping her fingers in the air and brining me back to reality. She was grinning at me but had one eye brow risen. Confused. She looked down at what I was staring at. "What is it?" she asked then her mouth widened into a wife 'O' of shock and panic spread across her face. Oh no. Oh no! Did she see something? Maybe she saw me telling her something? Or maybe she's seen Edward finding out what's happened? Whatever it is, it isn't good.

She then lifted the shirt she held in her hand and held it out to me. "Is it the colour? Does it not suit!" and she threw the shirt onto the bed as if it were a venomous creature.

Oh Alice...fashion is all that girl is.

I found myself chuckling as I got up and peered out of the window, into the heavy downpour of rain. Not long later I heard the sound of heels and turned. She was dressed in a long piece of lingerie. I found myself unstable and I couldn't stop myself from taking a step towards her.

She wore lingerie, made from fine black lace and silk. The top of dress left her shoulders bare, but the lower corset held up her soft looking breasts. Her long, slender legs were bare, but the shirt had a lace kind of cape flowing behind it, her hair looked messier, ruffled.

The room was dark now, only light that shone was that from the setting sun beyond clouds, and the dull grey of a stormy night heading this way. As much as instinct told me to look away, I could not. I loved this girl like a sister, and as flawless as little Alice was, it was wrong for me to gawk at her out of...well I don't know. Out of envy, jealously? Or desire? Alice grinned at me and twirled on the spot, her dress frilling around her.

"What do you think, Bella?" she chimed and skipped across the room to me.

"I-I-" I didn't know what to say, it was beautiful, she looked beautiful! "Well-I wouldn't wear it in public but-"

Alice burst out into laughter and took me by the hand and lead me across the room. It was sometimes a shock when I realized how strong this little thing was. She lead me to her closet, giggling. "Obviously I wouldn't wear this in public, not in Forks at least." she joked. "This is for Jasper." she said and I felt myself blushing.

"So..." I muttered, "You're showing me lingerie you plan to use to...seduce Jasper?" She nodded and shrugged it off, searching through the rack for a specific piece of clothing. I couldn't help but stare at her from behind. I watched her lean up on her toes to reach higher, the dress lying with her arms, the lace covering her backside rose also, to reveal...a lacy thong. I felt my blood boiling, and adrenaline force electricity to run over my skin.

"Here it is!" she chimed. Spinning. I forced my eyes up to meet hers before she saw what I was staring at. She held out a lace dress. It was salmon coloured, with a bra like top attached to a lace skirt, showing everything underneath.

"I don't mind either." I told her.

"This one's for you! Silly!" she chimed and the next thing she knew was lifting my arms up and tugging my shirt over my head. I pulled back and snatched it from her grip, using it to cover myself while I blushed.

"You're delirious, Alice, if you think I would ever wear something like that!" I snapped and she just laughed. She went to put it on me but I moved away. "No, Alice!" I cried. She seemed to think I was joking, and the next thing I knew, my trousers had been torn from my legs and she was forcing the dress down over my head. I didn't want this! What was she doing?

She spun me effortlessly in front of the mirror and I gawked at what I looked like. I looked...sexy. I had shaved, so my legs were smooth. The dress was pushing up my breasts like they did on Alice, which didn't give off that horrible flat chested appearance. My hair was of course messy, I had just been ragged around the room by Alice, of course it did. Locks sprang off in every direction. I pulled the dress down awkwardly to hide the top of my thighs from her but she had already seen a whole lot more.

"Alice!" I spat through gritted teeth. She clapped and laughed mostly to herself.

"Wow Bella, looking good!" she said and wolf whistled. I went to take it off. "Ah-ah!" she slapped my hand away. "It looks good on you?" she commented with a grin I hadn't seen before.

"Alice, really, this is-"

"I know about you fucking the others."

My heart plummeted

"You-what are you talking about?" I asked, instantly turning away.

"Could you be any more obvious?" she laughed, flinging herself onto the bed, not a care in the world her dress had come up, revealing the top of her crotch area. I looked away, blushing. How the hell did she know that! I mean I knew she could see the future, but did she see what happened with Jake, Mike and Carlisle! Oh fuck! I found myself unable to keep control any longer, and the tears I had been doing my best to hide, ran down my burning cheeks, my hands trembled so much it looked like I was trying to get attention, I looked at her with panicked eyes. She wasn't on the bed anymore. She was stood in front of me, a smile on her face.

"You've been pretty dirty, Bella." she said in an accusing tone.

"Alice I can-"

"Not dirty enough, I think." That's when her hand came up around my neck and her lips inched closer to my own, my hands clasped onto her back as she lifted me and lay me on the bed.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Sorry not updated recently. I'm finishing college this week and next and have been up to my neck in work I need to complete. Also I've been sleeping out at my boyfriends for the past couple of days, so I've not had brilliant internet access. But here is the next chapter. I know, not a lot of actually sex taking place here, none really though that is for a reason. That reason is because the next chapter will include a threesome, with Alice, Bella and...another. I am saving the excitement for that chapter; this is the build up to how that threesome comes to be. I hope you enjoy.**

**Question for Chapter 5 is...**

**How did you feel about the way I inclined that Alice was into Bella?**

**~FanWriter~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Jasper's Contribute

**Bella's POV.**

I was seeing stars. Or what I would define as stars. Different blotches of different colours and different shapes obscured my vision. Every so often I'd see the pearly white ceiling of Alice and Jaspers room. A jolt shook my body, it was painful but I enjoyed it. I let my fingers clench the bed sheet, tearing holes in them. I let my back arch. I let my head fall back in complete awe. Alice's tongue left my wet folds and she moved up. I missed that feeling, it was nothing like having a man inside of me. It was new, and just as good. She had more control with her mouth. Her cold, no, freezing hands ran up and down my boiling legs, cooling me down. I looked down my naked body (She had torn both of our lingerie clothing off) and her head came up to kiss my inner thigh, both sides a couple of times before moving her kisses up my pelvis, and my stomach. Her teeth were ever so carefully grazing my fragile skin, but the touch of her soft lips made up for the slight tingle of pain.

"A-Alice..." I breathed as she was above me, her golden eyes reflecting back in my own. I could see myself in her large eyes. I was breathing hard, and was sweaty. I reached up to meet her lips, to have a part of her touching me at all time. She held me down to the bed, my naked body wrapping around her own, my hands scraping down her back and the other running through her short spikes. Her lips moved against mine gently, at first, until I could bare it no longer and I forced my lips on her own, forced my tongue to duel with hers.

She still smelt so sweet, and tasted the same. Her skin even tasted sweet. Still, in a messy scenario such as this, she was perfect yet I panted her name like a dog, sweated, throbbed inside and out and was like a desperate addict. Was I?

As she kissed me, her hands moved down my neck, around my breasts and she squeezed gently which made me moan into her mouth but she moved further, her fingers sliding all the way back down, to my entrance where she slid a finger, then two. Her fingers weren't thick like the guys I had in me, but it still felt good. It felt nice as she moved them; hitting spots the guys could not. Pretty soon she picked up the speed, and my body was shaking under her hand.

"Alice!" I called out.

"Alice?" Another voice spoke. I yelled out and my eyes widened. A figure stood in the doorway; he flicked on another lamp and walked farther into the room. He wore joggers, trainers and a long sleeved blue top with the sleeves rolled up, his baseball cap was holding down his wavy, golden locks. He stared at the scene before him with wild eyes, full of shock or excitement, I wasn't sure. But I was sure it was over. We had been caught.

By Jasper.

* * *

I threw myself sideways off the bed, dragging the coversheet off with me. I got to my knees, holding it up to cover my body. Maybe I should cover my face? To hide the shame. I was crying, again, because I willingly slept with yet another person, knowing its wrong, and this person had a true love as well. I stared at Jasper, whose eyes moved from Alice and myself slowly.

"Are the others back?" I cried a whisper. If they all were, then they all heard, they all know. Including my Edward. Who, if he was back, wouldn't be mine much longer? Jasper shook his head once. I felt a sting of relief, which was overcome with that guilt once more. Alice sighed and rolled off the bed and leapt into a graceful stance. She didn't seem bothered we were caught, and caught by her husband too. She strolled over to him, her breasts and behind swaying as she did so. I had to admit it made me miss holding her even more. Jasper focussed on Alice, staring down at his beloved with a blank, straight expression until she was directly in front of him. Her hands came up to hold his shoulders.

"Okay, Jazz, let me have it?" she said with a smile in her voice. Then I watched the corners of Jaspers thin lips twitch a fraction into that smile he always gave her.

"Alice Cullen." he begun cheerfully, and teasingly. "I don't know who you find the courage to dare fuck Bella here without me being here to join in."

"Wait? What?" I breathed out and they both spun to look at me, Alice smiling and Jasper looked at me with an expression I'd describe as...hungry. But not in the way I usually meant when I thought of him as hungry.

"Well Jazz, we just started. There's still room for one more, right Bella?" Alice asked, walking back to the bed and hopping onto it, her legs open in my direction. I looked between her legs, at her smooth crotch, wet folds and pale legs. I looked up at Jasper who had thrown his baseball cap to the floor and was kicking off his trainers. I stared at him.

Jasper, joining in. The idea made me tingle out of pure excitement. I didn't know what to do, just stand there like a fool? Get back on the bed? Be brave and embrace what was happening? I just waited. Alice then gasped and shot to her feet.

"Jazz, you...warm Bella up. I'll be right back." she said and she was gone.

"Yes ma'am." he obeyed in that beautiful accent. I stared at Jasper, with an unnamed worry. With one swift movement his shirt was over his head and on the floor. He had a medium build, but his abs were very defined and he had just little tuffs of hair between his peck muscles. His scars, that covered his arms and torso, were barely visible in this light. Jasper just pursed his lips into a smile before he came at me.

One second he was as still as a statue, the next he was only a flesh coloured blur, with a mop of golden locks. Then I was taken off the ground, the blanket dropped away and I was on the bed again. Jasper was sat on me, pinning me to the bed. His lips came town on my own, sucking on them, they moved up to my ear and back down my jaw-line.

"H-How can you...you restrain yourself?" I asked curiously, my fingers twisting through his straw-like locks.

"Bella..." he chuckled into my throat between kisses. "I've been having sex since the age of thirteen. I had sex back then as a human, when I turned I had to jerk off or fuck Maria at least three times a day, every day until the day I left. I gained enough self control to fuck humans instead of killing them. Blood I can't handle-" His hand came down and his fingers slid inside me.

"Sex...I can." I cried out and bit into his shoulder, though it did no good. His fingers were rougher inside me, but he still held me onto him. I wasn't able to move if I wanted to. I sat there, holding onto his arms and neck as his hand became only a blur. I cried out more and more. Then his fingers were gone and he was lifting me up and he lowered me down. I couldn't believe it. I was straddling him. His member brushed by my entrance a couple of times, forcing moans out of the two of us before I reached down and guided him inside me. He was big. Bigger than mike.

(Actually, all others had been bigger than mike) but not bigger than Carlisle. About the same as Jake, but colder. I felt him sliding inside me, pushing its way deep inside again. I let my hands hold onto his shoulders to keep me up, I didn't care about my sweaty hair sticking to my face. I felt that pleasure again, that pure ecstasy rush. He bounced me up and down, like I was nothing but a toy to please him. His hands hard on my waist I knew I'd have bruised.

I didn't know Alice was back in the room until she parted my hair away from my neck from behind, and started to suck on the skin of my throat.

"Alice..." her name was barely a whisper, as I rode her husband before her.

"I went to fetch the lube, but never mind." she laughed, the noise tingling my throat. We didn't need it. Jasper's pre-cum made a perfect lubricant. We continued like this for five minutes, sometime so rough I'd yell out, sometimes so peaceful I could fall into an endless sleep. Jasper's cock pleasing me. My hand pleasing Alice. It felt so strange, to have my fingers inside of someone. I had myself but with Alice it was different. Cold, and wet, but still so delicious.

After a couple more minutes, we switched. Alice was on her back with her head hanging off the bed, Jasper was stood up and had his knees bent and was forcing himself down her throat. She gagged, like someone would if they were to be sick, but it only turned him on more. I was knelt between her legs. Trying to use my fingers to please her, while Jasper leant down to please me with his fingers again. And as soon as it had begun, we swapped again. This time Jasper was flat on his back. I was riding him again, and it was almost too much. He was so deep, so deep in me I was crying. Alice was literally sitting on his face. His tongue pleasing her the more she moved. Alice kissed me, and the harder Jasper thrust upwards, the closer I was to my release.

I didn't get to finish though. Jasper yelled out, Alice flipped off and I felt my insides filling up with his warm liquid. I couldn't let myself stop. I knew he felt all of this, all of Alice's pleasure and my own. No wonder he fucked so much when he was young. I knew I couldn't get pregnant, or get any diseases so I happily let him continue to cum, I felt it, leaking out of me, down his throbbing member which still plunged in and out. I needed to finish! That was the point of this! To make me feel good too!

But he rolled me over and sat up.

"Hey!" I snapped, laying with my head against the backboard. He looked at me. "My turn, get back down there." I didn't know I could be so dirty, and demanding. But Jasper eyed Alice up carefully and he slid under the duvet to pleasure me with his tongue.

* * *

**FanWriter's Note: Hey guys, super quick update now. I really wanted to write this chapter, see how it would go and here it is. I hope you liked the threesome chapter with these three. There will be more to come so don't worry. I hope you like.**

**Question for Chapter 6 is...**

**Name two others you think would be a perfect for a threesome with Bella?**

**~FanWriter~ **


End file.
